Somnambulism
by Erry-kun
Summary: Hari-hari Midorima belakangan dipenuhi tanda tanya, semuanya adalah karena si laki-laki bermata coklat madu periang itu. Perampokan? Pelecehan seksual? Atau bahkan ... hantu? / Midorima/Takao. MidoTakaMido. Special for LawLadyStein.


Kacamata Midorima Shintarou jatuh melalui sisi ranjang, dilempar oleh pemiliknya sendiri dalam sekali hentakan yang tanpa pikir panjang. Suatu aksi yang di luar dugaan, ketika laki-laki berambut hijau itu menggenggam tangannya, membatasi ruang geraknya. Laki-laki itu, Takao Kazunari yang ada di bawahnya; menatapnya seperti melihat monster di dalam kegelapan.

Midorima lelah dan Takao tahu itu. Melalui kedua sorot mata cantik namun tajam itu, ia tahu semuanya. Padahal Midorima tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Takao menelan ludahnya sendiri saking gugupnya. Kedua bahunya berhenti bergetar padahal baru saja ia menangis sesenggukan.

Tahu-tahu wajah mereka semakin dekat ketika Midorima bergerak mendekati arah gravitasi, Menyapu wajah Takao yang memerah dengan deru napasnya yang konstan. Takao mencoba menghentikannya, tapi sudah terlambat. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam beberapa detik yang terasa menyenangkan.

Takao menutup kedua matanya erat-erat sementara kepalanya berusaha berpikir tentang kejadian membingungkan ini. Jantungya berpacu semakin cepat dan cepat seiring terus berjalannya jarum detik jam dinding dalam kamarnya itu.

Ketika Midorima akhirnya membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua, kedua matanya bertatapan secara refleks. Takao menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya meskipun wajahnya masih memerah sehabis menangis. Di luar dugaan, Midorima tersenyum melihatnya, senyum yang membuat Takao hampir saja meleleh di tempat.

"Shin-_chan_, kena—"

"Jangan menangis terus, kau semakin terlihat jelek, Bakao."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi<strong>

**Somnambulism (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

_Dear LawLadyStein,_

_Thank you for being my bestfriend._

_Happy Sweet Seventeen!_

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Semi-canon, shounen-ai/Boys Love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somnambulism<strong>

**.: MidoTakaMido :.**

* * *

><p>Takao berbaring santai di atas ranjang miliknya. Rumah sederhana di dalam kawasan pemukiman kota itu semakin hari semakin terasa mencekam saja. Dingin dan sepi. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih, memikirkan banyak hal.<p>

Belakangan ini ia memang sering menangis. Baik secara harfiah atau hanya sebuah kiasan saja. Kedua orang tuanya baru saja meninggalkannya sendirian. Meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Membuat air matanya terus keluar hingga rasanya terlalu lelah untuk terus menangis.

Tidak hanya Takao, Midorima juga lelah. Lelah melihat laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu meringkuk seharian di tempat tidur dengan tatapannya yang suram. Belakangan Midorima sering mengunjunginya dengan alasannya yang sangat _tsundere_.

"Takao, aku berkunjung."

Ah, panjang umur. Takao tersenyum melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia memang memberikan Midorima kunci cadangan rumahnya, karena ia terlalu malas membukakan pintu jika memang Midorima mau sering-sering datang ke rumahnya sekarang.

"Kebetulan aku harus pergi ke toko di dekat sini, jadi aku sekalian mengunjungimu," celoteh Midorima sembari menaruh kantung belanjaannya di dekat sana.

Takao mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. Ia tertawa sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tahu di dekat rumahmu juga ada toko, Shin-_chan_, untuk apa jauh-jauh ke toko di dekat sini?" tanyanya, dengan nada suara jahil.

Midorima menunjukkan wajah kesalnya yang lucu, "Toko di dekat rumahku tutup, jadi jangan berpikir bahwa aku sengaja datang ke sini karena peduli padamu _nanodayo_!" ujarnya, sementara wajahnya itu memerah jelas.

Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak mendapati reaksi Midorima tersebut.

Midorima menatapnya datar. Diam-diam hatinya menghangat. Tidak sia-sia ia mengunjungi Takao setiap hari semenjak hari itu. Akhirnya tawa—yang sebenarnya—menyebalkan itu kembali, wajah cerianya yang manis itu dapat lagi menyapa pengheliatannya.

Sementara Takao masih menertawainya, Midorima kembali bersuara, "Kau mau _ramen cup_ eh, Bakao?" tanyanya, sembari mengaduk-aduk isi kantung belanjanya.

"Tentu, Shin-_chan_, terima kasih!" balas Takao cepat.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sana, aku akan menyiapkan air panasnya."

Lalu tubuh jangkung berkepala hijau itu lenyap melalui pintu kamarnya. Maka Takao duduk di tepian ranjang, bersenandung kecil sementara bibirnya itu sebentar-sebentar membentuk sebuah senyuman. Midorima tidak perlu memberitahunya, ia sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Midorima belakangan ini; mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang dilanda sepi.

Bahkan ia tidak se-_tsundere_ itu sekarang. Takao tertawa sementara hatinya merasa senang juga memikirkannya.

Sekian menit duduk melamun sendirian, derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa itu terdengar kemudian. Mendekat dan semakin dekat. Kepala Midorima menyembul melalui pintu kamarnya, membawa nampan yang berisi dua _ramen cup_ di atasnya. Asap tipis mengepul dari sisi tutupnya sebagai efek dari panasnya suhu air yang dituang ke dalamnya.

"Shin-_chan_, ke sini sebentar?" Takao berujar ketika Midorima menaruh nampan itu di meja dekat jendela kamar di sana.

Dengan polosnya menurut saja, Midorima berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah ranjang, lalu menunduk sedikit untuk memudahkannya berkomunikasi dengan sang pemilik rumah. "Ada apa, _nanodayo_?"

Takao tersenyum, lalu bergumam. "Terima kasih, untuk semuanya," katanya, sebelum akhirnya menarik kedua belah kerah kemeja Midorima dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam.

**.: ~ :.**

Hari demi hari datang silih berganti dalam liburan musim dingin mereka yang cukup panjang. Selama itu pula, Midorima semakin sering datang mengunjungi rumah Takao hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya mengobrol walaupun modus dibaliknya sebenarnya adalah memastikan bahwa laki-laki yang—sebenarnya diam-diam—disayanginya itu baik-baik saja.

Tapi hari ini, Takao Kazunari mencuri _start_. Ia sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah Midorima bahkan sebelum laki-laki berkacamata itu sempat mengganti bajunya pagi ini. Lalu mereka bersenang-senang—walaupun yang menunjukkan senyuman sebenarnya hanya Takao seorang—seharian. Main _game_, memakan kue, menonton televisi, dan banyak kegiatan menyenangkan lainnya.

Lalu melangkah pada saat ini, ketika jam-jam di mana biasanya Takao mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi, mereka masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyudahi kegiatan _bersenang-senang_ itu.

"Ughh—nghhh—Shin-_chan_!"

"Nghhh—"

"Ja-jangan—nghh—terlalu keras—"

"Ugh—kau saja yang payah!"

"Oke! Aku akan menang—ugh!"

"Lihat saja!"

Jika kalian katakan bahwa hanya orang bodoh yang bermain gulat di atas ranjang, maka Takao dan Midorima termasuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang bodoh tersebut. Permainan aneh ini memang yang diusulkan Takao ketika mereka sudah kehabisan akal dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan lagi untuk membunuh waktu yang ada. Awalnya Midorima menolak, tapi pada akhirnya dia jatuh pada perangkap juga.

"Uhh—Shin-_chan_ mengalahlah! Aku 'kan lebih kecil darimu!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, _nanodayo_."

"Ta—huwaa!"

Lalu permainan itu selesai ketika akhirnya Midorima menempatkan dirinya pada posisi juara, ketika ia berhasil mendorong Takao sehingga terjatuh di atas ranjang sementara Midorima hampir saja menindihnya karena dorongan keras yang ia berikan barusan. Wah, wah, posisi yang cukup berbahaya.

Midorima tersenyum puas ketika mendapati bahwa dirinya yang telah menggenggam kemenangan. Tapi kemudian senyum remeh itu memudar ketika ia menyadari tentang posisi mereka dan di mana mereka berdua sekarang. Bergeming, ia menatap kedua mata cokelat madu itu yang perlahan-lahan melebar karena disenyalir Takao juga baru menyadari tentang posisi memalukan itu.

Kau tahu, Midorima baru menyadari bahwa Takao kelihatan lebih manis jika dalam posisi seperti ini karena ia seakan begitu kecil dalam belenggu kedua tangan Midorima—_tunggu! Abaikan yang barusan itu._

Tentu saja, Takao sendiri sempat membuat wajahnya memerah karena keadaan yang ada. Tapi sepertinya kemampuan pengendalian emosinya jauh lebih kuat. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berganti menjadi senyum jahil, "Shin-_chan_, kenapa memerah begitu? Kau baru menyadari bahwa aku itu begitu lucu, ya?" katanya, menggoda si surai rumput.

Lalu ekspresi Midorima sendiri berubah jengkel, disertai empat siku yang tumbuh di sekitar wajahnya.

Maka Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja, bukankah adegan seperti ini memang kerap kali terjadi?

Sekian detik berjalan dengan diwarnai tawa keras Takao dan Midorima yang membuang mukanya salah tingkah sendiri. Tapi ternyata kali ini tertawaan Takao tidak menyita waktu selama biasanya. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu tersenyum. Midorima yang menyadarinya segera kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kedua matanya.

"Sebenarnya, kalau memang Shin-_chan_ berpikir seperti itu ... Shin-_chan_ juga manis lho!" lalu dilingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling leher Midorima, mencium pipinya lembut. Maka pada detik berikutnya Midorima tidak bisa bergerak, sungguh.

Ya, karena Midorima itu _tsundere_ kelas berat tapi Takao dapat tetap mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sang penembak ulung.

"Shin-_chan_, kau tahu ini sudah sangat malam," Takao berujar, membelokkan pembicaraan guna membuat sang lawan bicara sembuh dari keadaan membatunya. "Aku rasa lebih baik aku pulang sekarang," katanya.

Benar saja, Midorima sembuh dalam secepat lompatan Kagami Taiga, "Menginap saja, _nanodayo_."

"Whuaaa! Shin-_chan_ mengkhawatirkan aku jika aku pulang sekarang, ya?" pekik Takao kelewat antusias.

"Bukan, _nanodayo_! Aku hanya malas mengantarkanmu pulang," balas Midorima dengan wajahnya yang memerah—sangat—tipis.

"Padahal aku tidak meminta diantar, Shin-_chan_."

"Tidak baik membiarkan tamu pulang sendirian di tengah-tengah salju, _nanodayo_," balas Midorima tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Takao pikir sudah saatnya menyudahi debat itu karena memang sebenarnya ia sudah mengantuk sejak tadi. "Di mana aku akan tidur? Di sofa? Ehehe ... atau seranjang denganm—?"

Lalu kalimat itu tidak benar-benar selesai. Midorima melempar bantal di dekat sana tepat menuju wajah Takao. "Di lantai," balas Midorima, dingin.

"Heeeeh! Shin-_chan_! Kau bilang kau ingin memperlakukan tamu dengan baik!" pekik Takao tidak terima.

"Yah, bercanda, _nanodayo_," katanya. Ya, sangat jarang mendapati laki-laki eksentrik kita ini bercanda-gurau, 'kan? "Tidur di sofa dekat televisi di sana, ambil bantal dan selimut itu, dan pergi dari ranjangku!" usirnya.

Takao cemberut, lalu diambilnya langkah pertama beranjak dari sana sembari mengambil bantal dan selimut di dekat sana. Ketika sosok itu semakin menjauh dan tidak lagi menyapa pengheliatannya, Midorima menarik selimut sehingga menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya terjun ke alam mimpi.

**.: ~ :.**

Midorima Shintarou tidak banyak bergerak ketika tidur. Ia sangat tenang dan damai. Pun ketika menangkap pergerakan atau bunyi sekecil apapun di sekitarnya, ia akan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Termasuk juga kejanggalan kali ini. Anehnya tubuhnya semakin terasa hangat dan aroma sampo arbei menguar dari sekitar hidungnya. Lalu sesuatu terasa menggelitik dagunya.

Tentu saja, itu bukan keadaan yang normal, 'kan?

Midorima membuka matanya sehingga sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur. Lalu tersentaklah ia, meskipun Midorima berhasil menahan pekikan keluar dari bibirnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika manusia yang seharusnya tidur di sofa televisi malah berpindah tempat menjadi di atas ranjangmu dan memelukmu seenaknya begitu?

Midorima hampir saja hendak membangunkan dan memarahi Takao sebelum akhirnya ia menangkap sesuatu yang tak kalah janggal.

Takao yang begitu terlihat tenang, kapan lagi ia bisa menangkap momen seperti ini?

Kedua matanya tertutup rapat sementara deru napas itu terus bergulir silih berganti dalam kecepatan yang konstan. Kulitnya putih bersih sementara surai hitam pekat itu beraroma arbei menggoda, membuat Midorima tidak sadar telah mengelus sekitar rambut dan pelipisnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, merasakan kelembutan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari sana.

Lalu dicurinya sebuah ciuman di dahi, menutup acara sentuh menyentuh yang sebenarnya hampir bisa dikatakan ilegal tersebut. Maka Midorima menutup kembali matanya, menyamankan dirinya pada posisi tidur barunya itu, dengan dirinya.

**.: ~ :.**

Dua hari berjalan semenjak hari di mana Midorima dan Takao tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama karena kecelakaan yang tidak satupun dari mereka mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelumnya. Bahkan Takao sendiri mengaku bahwa tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak sehingga tidak mungkin ia terbangun dan pindah ke ranjang Midorima kecuali ada seseorang yang memindahkannya. Lalu ia menuduh Midorima yang melakukannya sementara Midorima juga merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lalu mereka berdebat. Lalu debat itu ditutup lima belas menit kemudian tanpa ada satupun pemenang di dalamnya.

Maka hari ini, Midorima tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Ia lagi-lagi berniat mengunjungi rumah si poni belah tengah itu hari ini. Midorima berangkat sangat pagi hari ini, karena sepertinya _oha-asa_ menyuruhnya mengawali semuanya lebih awal pagi ini dan—oh—tentu saja tidak lupa ia memakai sarung tangan salju berwarna cokelat sebagai _lucky item_ rasi bintang kepitingnya.

Rumah Takao bisa ditempuh dalam waktu setengah jam jalan kaki dari apartemen Midorima. Tidak seperti Midorima yang tinggal sendirian di Tokyo, Takao tinggal bersama keluarganya—ya, walaupun sekarang ia juga sendirian sebenarnya.

Lalu Midorima sampai di rumah Takao dalam beberapa langkah berikutnya. Ia tidak repot-repot menekan bel rumah karena sekarang rumah itu sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya. Ketika memasukan kunci pintu dan membuka pintu utama rumah itu, yang ditemuinya adalah sebuah ruangan kosong yang begitu tenang dan hening.

Apa Takao belum bangun dari tidurnya? Benar-benar pemalas.

Maka Midorima menghela napasnya.

Ia berjalan ke lantai dua, di mana ia tahu bahwa kamar tidur Takao ada di sana. Lalu ketika sampai pada ruangan yang dimaksud, dibukanya pintu geser itu tanpa permisi ataupun ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu, "Takao a—" tapi kata-katanya itu tidak pernah selesai ketika didapati bahwa kamar tidur itu kosong. Ranjang Takao berantakan semenatara sang pemilik tidak terlihat di sana.

Oke, si jenius ini mulai khawatir, sobat.

"Takao!" Ia berjalan cepat-cepat ke lantai bawah kembali. Mencari-cari sosok itu di ruangan manapun yang bisa ditemukannya. Ke ruang televisi, kamar tidur lain, kamar mandi, ruang kerja, ruang makan, dan—

—dapur.

"Takao ..." gumamnya dengan suara kecil ketika kedua pengheliatannya mendapati sosok itu—Takao Kazunari—yang tergeletak dengan mengenakan piyama di atas lantai dapur. Midorima cepat-cepat mendekatinya, masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

Tunggu, oh, kenapa celana piyamanya melorot seperti itu?

Persetan dulu dengan rasa paniknya, Midorima menarik celana itu sehingga pada posisi seharusnya. Sungguh. Midorima. Belum. Sempat. Lihat. Kok.

Tapi, soal itu, Takao bukan korban pelecehan seksual dan perampokan atau semacamnya, 'kan? Buktinya, rumahnya baik-baik saja dan pintu rumahnya terkunci ketika Midorima sampai di sana.

"... Shin-_chan_?"

Suara kecil itu yang menyadarkan lamunan-lamunan aneh Midorima. Takao sepenuhnya sadar ketika itu. "He?! Kenapa aku ada di sini?!" pekik Takao berlebihan ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak berada di dalam kamar tidurnya lagi.

"Kau sudah ada di situ ketika aku datang, _nanodayo_," kata Midorima enteng.

Tapi Takao tidak semudah itu percaya padanya, "Kau pikir aku ini bodoh, Shin-_chan_?"

"Bukankah memang begitu, _nanodayo_?" desis Midorima sakratis. Lalu tanpa memikirkannya lagi, ia berjalan menjauh dari sana. Pergi keluar dari dapur, entahlah, mungkin ke ruangan televisi.

Takao memandangi kepergiannya dengan tatapan sulit dijelaskan. Ia berpikir dalam geming. Memang kemungkinan terbesar yang dapat menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa ada di tempat ini adalah Midorima yang memindahkannya. Tapi kalau memang benar, kenapa Midorima menyangkalnya? Dan yang lebih membingungkan lagi, kenapa Midorima melakukan hal semacam itu?

Tapi jika bukan Midorima yang melakukannya, lalu siapa?

Takao menepuk kepalanya frustasi. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Benar-benar mengganjal. Dadanya bergemuruh sementara pikiran-pikiran negatif masuk satu per satu ke dalam otaknya.

**.: ~ :.**

Mereka menyebut penyakit itu dengan sebutan _Somnambulism_ atau simpelnya_ Sleepwalking_, yang artinya tidur sambil berjalan. Penyakit ini bisa menjadi kejadian yang normal jika saja terjadi pada anak-anak, tapi tidak jarang kasus serupa dijumpai pada orang dewasa. Pada mayoritas kasus yang dijumpai adalah tidur sambil berjalan ke dapur, membuka lemari es dan makan dari sana. Ah, iya, ada juga penderita yang membuka celana di sembarang tempat untuk kemudian buang air kecil. Penderitanya tidak akan ingat bahwa ia telah tidur sambil berjalan karena biasanya kejadian ini terjadi ketika fase tidur yang benar-benar nyenyak dan tidak diwarnai bunga tidur.

Midorima menghela napas, menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya, lalu menjatuhkan wajahnya ke permukaan meja. Dari apa yang sudah dibacanya, sedikit banyak menyembuhkan dirinya dari berbagai pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otaknya belakangan. Tentu saja, Takao bahkan tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia menderita penyakit seperti itu. Atau kemungkinan lainnya, Takao memang tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sementara mendiang orang tuanya tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang penyakit itu.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur bahwa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak semengerikan yang ia duga sebelumnya. Maksudku, setelah perampokan rumah dan pelecehan seksual, Midorima juga pernah menduga bahwa perpindahan Takao ketika tidur ada juga kaitannya dengan makhluk halus atau semacamnya. Setidaknya tidur sambil berjalan tidak terdengar berbahaya, 'kan?

Midorima menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas permukaan meja, mendesah lelah. Lalu ia bergeming, mendengarkan jarum detik jam yang berbunyi secara konstan. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Midorima belum tidur juga, mungkin karena badai salju di luar sana yang telah membuatnya terjaga sampai selarut ini.

Padahal hangat dan empuknya ranjang tidur sekitar dua jam yang lalu itu tidak berhasil membuatnya tertidur, tapi meja kayu dan suasana tenang saat ini ternyata lebih mampu membuatnya terbuai sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam dunia istirahat malam.

—_Prang_.

Midorima tersentak, kembali terjaga dan menegakkan tubuhnya dalam satu kali hitungan. Lalu ketika dibetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia mendapati sebilah pisau daging di dapur kecilnya telah tergeletak begitu saja di atas permukaan lantai yang dapat masuk ke dalam pandangannya dari jarak ini. Persetan dengan tikus atau hewan-hewan kecil lainnya yang punya kemungkinan terbesar sebagai tersangka yang menjatuhkan benda tajam tersebut dari atas meja, Midorima justru memikirkan hal lain.

Apakah benar, tidur sambil berjalan memang tidak semengerikan yang ia kira?

Bahkan Takao bisa saja membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Ia tidak melihat jam, ia tidak memastikan apakah cuaca di luar sana sudah membaik atau belum. Midorima mengambil mantelnya, untuk kemudian berlari keluar apartemen dan nekat menerjang salju yang tebal. Ia bisa saja terkena hipotermia jika memang sistem kekebalan tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan dinginnya cuaca dan salju yang satu per satu menempel pada tubuhnya. Tapi, apalah arti kedinginan jika yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah nyawa seseorang?

Karena salju, perjalanan itu jadi terasa begitu panjang. Dingin sudah begitu menusuk-nusuk tulang ketika hampir separuh perjalanan ia lewati pelan-pelan. Pun semakin jauh ia melangkah, semakin kabut menyapa pemandangan sekitar. Tapi, sudahlah, ia tidak akan tersandung batu karena sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah salju yang putih.

Memeluk dirinya sendiri, Midorima mulai menerima aksi penolakkan tubuhnya akan dingin berlebihan yang diterima secara mendadak. Gigi-giginya mulai saling bergemeretuk, bergetar cepat. Terlebih lagi, kedua tungkai terasa begitu lemas karena beku.

Midorima bergeming, beristirahat sejenak dari perjalanannya. Ia menggesekan kedua tangan sembari meniup-niupnya tidak sabaran, mencari setitik kehangatan. Wajahnya semakin dan semakin memucat, ia bisa pingsan kapan saja sekarang. Pandangan sudah semakin tidak jelas dibalik kacamatanya yang hampir penuh beku oleh salju. Ayolah, tapi jika ia berhenti sekarang, bukan tidak mungkin Midorima bisa mati konyol di antara badai tersebut.

Lagi pula, jika ia berhenti sekarang, apa artinya ia memberanikan diri pergi ke luar di tengah badai seperti orang bodoh begini?

Maka kedua kakinya mulai dipacu, dipaksakan menapakkan diri semakin dan semakin jauh menerobos salju yang menyelimuti aspal. Midorima mulai mencoba berlari, melompat-lompati salju yang tebal. Mungkin jika dilewati cepat-cepat, tidak akan terlalu terasa dingin. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan gigi-giginya yang memaksa bergetar hebat. Midorima tidak peduli, ia memang sudah bodoh sejak awal dan ia tidak mau mengakhiri semua ini secara bodoh juga.

Memang tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi setidaknya Midorima tahu ia terus berjalan lurus. Jika perhitungannya tidak salah, sebentar lagi ia akan segera sampai di tujuan. Ada beberapa tanda yang ia lihat di jalan ini. Tentu saja, tidak salah ia sering-sering mengunjunginya belakangan.

Mendesah lega, ketika kedua pandangan itu dapat menangkap gerbang tembok rumah Takao dari jarak ini. Tapi kemudian ekspresi itu berubah sedikit menekuk ketika didapati bahwa pintu pagar rumah Takao tidak ditutup. Apa Takao lupa menguncinya?

Midorima berjalan mendekat ke sana. Sebelumnya ia masih mengira bahwa ia salah rumah sebelum akhirnya ia mendekat dan memastikan bahwa rumah itu memang milik Takao. Kedua alisnya bertaut sementara matanya terbuka lebar-lebar ketika mendapati bahwa pintu utama rumah juga terbuka seperti ada seseorang yang baru masuk ke sana. Midorima berlari mendekati pintu utama rumah, lalu masuk pelan-pelan waspada. Dadanya bergemuruh berisik, apapun bisa saja terjadi. Komplotan perampok bersenjata, misalnya.

Tapi hening nihil. Entah apapun itu yang membobol pintu rumah Takao memang sedang bersembunyi dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberi Midorima serangan kejutan, atau memang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di sekitar sini. Mungkin memang bukan perampok, hanya orang gila yang keluar rumah ketika badai salju deras seperti ini—dan Midorima bisa mengklaim dirinya memang mulai gila sekarang.

Lalu ketika Midorima mulai benar-benar yakin bahwa apriori negatif itu tidak benar adanya, ia berlari ke lantai dua. Maka pintu kamarnya terlihat, terbuka lebar begitu saja. Angin dingin menguar dari dalam sana. Midorima berjalan mendekatinya, masuk, dan mengamati kondisi dalam kamar.

Kosong dan hening—juga dingin. Jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar, membuat tirai gorden berwarna biru tua yang biasa menutupinya melambai-lambai kencang, tidak mampu menahan angin dingin yang terus menerobos dari luar. Midorima berlari ke arah jendela, memastikan apapun yang bisa dilihatnya dari sana.

Menghela napas, ia menutup kembali jendela agar kamar itu tidak terus menjadi semakin dingin—

—sebelum akhirnya sesuatu menarik seluruh perhatiannya dan menginterupsi gerakannya sejenak. Setitik kejanggalan di dalam lautan salju yang menutupi aspal yang untungnya terlihat dari jarak ini. Terus memerhatikannya, kedua matanya menyipit, menerka-nerka.

Tahu-tahu ia sudah berlari, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menarik napas terlebih dahulu. Menyusuri anak tangga dan melewati pintu utama rumah. Mengabaikan keberadaan sepatu _boots_ saljunya yang menunggu untuk dipakai, Midorima tidak begitu peduli lagi.

Mungkin lokasinya sekitar dua puluh langkah dari pintu pagar rumah Takao, lalu Midorima sampai setelah langkah tertatih-tatihnya sementara dadanya terus bergejolak tidak karuan. Ia menjatuhkan diri, berlutut, lalu mulai memeriksakan kecurigaannya sebelum ini.

Ternyata memang, sesuatu yang berwarna kehitaman itu benar-benar surai milik sang mata elang tim basket mereka. Dia yang terkubur salju tebal tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari sebelumnya. Midorima panik ketika terus digalinya salju, semakin jelaslah wajahnya yang beku pucat seperti bukan lagi eksistensi hidup. Ia terus menggali, menggali, menarik tubuhnya dari selimut beku yang dapat sedikit demi sedikit mencabut nyawa dari dalam dirinya. Pikirannya kacau sementara jantungnya terus bergemuruh, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Midorima membawanya, menggendongnya ke punggung untuk kemudian dibawanya tubuh Takao ke dalam rumah. Ia bahkan lupa mengunci pintu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak menjadi prioritas saat ini.

Ia berlari dengan begitu cepat, seolah tidak ada beban apapun di atas punggungnya. Tahu-tahu ia sudah sampai di dalam kamar milik Takao dan menurunkan Takao ke atas ranjang. Ia mengambil selimut, lalu membungkus tubuh beku itu cepat-cepat. Bahkan dilepas juga mantel yang sebelumnya melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin; dipakaikannya pada Takao. Tubuhnya beku seperti daging sapi di dalam lemari pembeku dan Midorima tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang lebih buruk dari pada ini.

Ia memeluknya erat, berusaha mengirimkan kehangatan tubuhnya walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Panik terus menguasai dirinya sementara Takao terus tidak menunjukkan kemajuan apapun. "Takao, bangun ... aku mohon," desisnya kecil, bahkan tidak terdengar seperti Midorima yang biasanya. Ia hancur dan kacau, tidak bisa diharapkan.

Lalu Midorima menyalahkan kerja otaknya yang begitu lamban sekarang, kenapa ia tidak berpikir secara logis dalam situasi seperti ini?

Ia mengambil ponsel Takao yang kebetulan memang selalu disimpan sang pemilik di dalam laci meja dekat jendela, membuat panggilan darurat untuk ambulans.

Sementara pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, Midorima terus memeluk Takao yang masih saja terkulai seolah tak bernyawa, menggenggam sebelah tangannya erat-erat, mengusap-usapnya pelan.

Lalu sementara setetes air matanya turun dalam kepanikan, Midorima menciumnya dalam-dalam. Menyapa rongga mulutnya yang hampir benar-benar dingin dan kaku. Menghangatkannya, melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbesar kemungkinannya agar selamat sebelum ambulans datang.

Tapi, bahkan ketika belasan menit kemudian suara nyaring ambulans datang dan memekakkan telinga, Takao belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera siuman.

**.: ~ :.**

Midorima Shintarou berdiri di depan gundukkan tanah itu pada pembuka musim semi yang berbau menyenangkan. Es-es di sepanjang jalan sudah hampir benar-benar mencair sementara bunga-bunga itu mulai bermekaran satu per satu. Angin bertiup pelan-pelan, membawa aroma bunga yang menyegarkan pikiran.

Di sebelah tangannya, ia membawa sebuket bunga berkabung yang menyedihkan. Diletakannya bunga itu di atas gundungan tanah di mana batu nisannya menunjukkan kanji _Takao_ yang ditulis dengan begitu jelas.

Midorima menghela napas pasrah, kedua mata itu menerawang terluka, sementara surai rumput itu bergoyang pelan-pelan disapa angin yang lewat. Semua peristiwa melelahkan yang dialaminya belakangan ini membuat hatinya lelah. Tapi ia tidak menyalahkan Takao sama sekali, karena sejak awal dirinya sendiri lah yang memilih untuk peduli. Hidup adalah pilihan, bukankah begitu?

Kedua matanya sering-sering sekali berkedip dibalik kaca mata hitam yang biasa dipakainya menyamar hari ini. Sebenarnya jika harus jujur, Midorima biasanya terlalu _tsundere_ untuk menangis karena orang lain, apalagi kali ini kita membicarakan tentang laki-laki periang itu. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahannya kemarin-kemarin.

Mungkin sudah sekitar dua minggu lamanya ia tidak melihat wajah tersenyum yang manis itu, mendengarnya memanggil namanya meskipun dengan sebutan yang konyol, merasakan kecupan manisnya yang—uh, ya sudahlah. Midorima menjatuhkan dirinya, menjadi posisi berjongkok menyedihkan. Ia merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Mungkin Takao akan menertawakannya jika tahu bagaimana perasaan Midorima saat ini, tapi persetanlah dengan itu sekarang.

Ketika seluruh perhatiannya memucah kacau, Midorima mendapati ponselnya berdering tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Lalu ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang meneleponnya—

"Shin-_chan_!"

Dadanya bergemuruh, memuncah seperti gunung api yang meletus. Ia bahagia, ingin berteriak kencang. Sayang, sifat yang melekat kuat pada dirinya tidak sama sekali mengizinkannya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya tersebut.

"Sudah siuman, _nanodayo_?" maka hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Midorima kemudian.

"Iya," balas Takao, di seberang sana. "Sebenarnya sejak tadi malam, tapi aku baru menghubungimu sekarang."

Jika tidak terdengar memalukan, sebenarnya Midorima bisa saja memeluk ponselnya sekarang juga. "Apa aku harus ke sana sekarang?" tanyanya.

Takao tertawa, meskipun masih terdengar begitu lemas, "Shin-_chan_ langsung ingin bertemu denganku, pasti kau benar-benar merindukanku, ya?" katanya.

"Mati sana," desis Midorima, malas.

"Uhh ... apa benar Shin-_chan_ berharap aku mati saja?" canda Takao lagi, "Lalu siapa yang mengunjungiku setiap hari ketika aku dalam masa kritis, huh?"

"Si-siapa yang bilang begitu, _nanodayo_?!" pekik Midorima berlebihan.

"Kakak perawat cantik itu!" Takao tertawa bahagia.

Midorima bergeming. Memang sialan orang-orang rumah sakit itu memberitahu Takao semuanya tanpa izin dahulu darinya. Karena sebenarnya secara tidak langsung harga diri Midorima sudah jatuh sekarang.

"Kenapa diam, Shin-_chan_? Kau cemburu aku menyebut kakak perawat itu dengan sebutan cantik, eh?" goda Takao lagi. Benar-benar, padahal ia belum sepenuhnya dalam keadaan baik sekarang. Tentu saja, insiden terkubur di dalam salju itu membuatnya hampir saja mati jikalau terlambat ditangani sedikit saja. Tidak hanya hipotermia yang parah, ia sudah hampir benar-benar beku seperti mayat yang diawetkan. Kecelakaan itu membuatnya kritis selama beberapa hari untuk kemudian tak sadarkan diri ketika kondisinya sudah stabil.

"Aku tida—"

"Kau cemburu, cantik," potong Takao. "Tapi tidak perlu cemburu karena Shin-_chan_ adalah yang paling cantik," katanya, sembari tertawa kelewat berlebihan. Midorima mendengus kesal, tapi wajahnya diam-diam memerah malu. Dasar.

"Cepatlah kemari, Shin-_chan_," terdengar suara Takao lagi ketika tawanya habis. "Supaya aku bisa menciummu lagi~"

"Hentikan, _nanodayo_," desis Midorima seolah jijik, padahal langkah kakinya mulai berjalan menjauh dari area pemakaman itu, beranjak menuju rumah sakit di mana Takao berada sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shin-_chan_, kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Kompleks makam," balas Midorima sembari terus meneruskan perjalanannya. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan, di atas jalan setapak di antara rumput-rumput sewarna rambutnya yang diterpa angin. "Baru saja menyapa orang tuamu, _nanodayo_."

Takao memekik menggodanya, "Menyapa atau _menyapa_?"

"Benar-benar menyapa, _nanodayo_!"

"Ehhh? Bukankah meminta restu dari orang tuaku untuk—"

Takao bergeming tidak bersuara di seberang sana, Midorima menunggu sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Untuk apa?"

"Err ... tidak jadi," Takao terdengar gugup. Sebenarnya jika saja Midorima bisa melihatnya, wajahnya benar-benar memerah malu sekarang. "Pokoknya cepatlah datang ke sini—!"

Lalu sambungan telepon itu diputus secara sepihak. Takao pelakunya.

Midorima memandangi layar telepon dengan tatapan datar membosankan sejenak, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. _Manisnya_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Atuhlah ini teh apaan atuhlah :"D<p>

Oke, sebelum basa-basi, Erry mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk LadyStein-chan yang ketujuh belas! Ciye KATEPE ciyeee... ciyee udah cukup umur buat baca NC-17 ciyeee /plak/apasih/ ini hadiah yang dirimu minta :"3 maafkan kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu. Erry tahu kamu sukanya TakaMido, tapi Erry pikir mereka berdua itu seke(?) jadi Erry lebih suka menempatkan mereka pada posisi tidak jelas begini /plakplakplak/ terus ... genre tragedy itu sumpah susah buat erry... jadinya panjang gajelas gini mangap yah :"3 dan ngomong ngomong karena Erry pikir tragedy dengan sad ending itu sudah menstrim, erry coba buat ini happy ending eheh :D

Yah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali Erry tidak bekerja(?) di pairing ini, jadi maafkan kalau ini OOC berlebihan hiks :"3

Okeee ... maaf ya atas ketidak layakan fanfic ini /nangis/ kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan ya, masukan saja ke kotak review... heheheh :3

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~! XD**


End file.
